Away From the Sun
by lysser8312
Summary: What happens when Peyton doesn't wanna go on? One shot! Warning: Major Character Death COMPLETED


A/N - I own no characters and can't find any way to be associated with the WB in any way. Takes place really nowhere in the season. 1 parter if you like it review!!  
  
  
  
Peyton sat on her bed sketching different images. She was drawing anything that day, anything that popped into her mind. She'd become very depressed lately. Maybe because she had no one to spend long lonely days with or maybe it was because the one person she wanted to do that with was with her very best friend. She wondered about that for weeks. Still there was no conclusion to where that left her. Her dad was always gone and no one was ever there to talk or have dinner with anymore. Of course she talked to Haley and she still talked to Brooke occasionally but Peyton just couldn't stand to be around Brooke anymore. She wanted Lucas and she knew in her heart that he wanted to be with her too. She knew from the times she'd kissed him, and the many times he'd said he loved her and wanted to be with her. And even though it was killing her to watch Luke and Brooke she couldn't go back and hurt Brooke. She began avoiding Luke and Brooke and Nathan. The only person she talked to anymore was Haley and even that was only once in a while. She'd stopped going to school since there was no one left to make her go anymore. Haley came over every once in while to make sure she was still living. Lucas did all he could to see her but she did all she could to stay away from him. He began to feel very rejected until he found out she wasn't going to school and she wasn't talking to anyone anymore. Haley said her whole room was covered in drawings and all she did was draw and cry and occasionally eat. He did everything possible to get to Peyton and find out what was wrong. He was so concentrated on Peyton, Brooke was becoming angry. She was also becoming very jealous.  
  
  
  
Peyton had began to scare Haley with her behavior. Any day Haley was expecting to walk into Peyton's house and find her laying dead somewhere. That was Haley's biggest fear. Lucas got any information about Peyton from anyone he could. People he talked to said she never left the house unless she was getting food. Lucas was scared of what could happen to her. She could just die from never having sunlight or the right nourishment or friends. Nathan and Luke didn't talk much but when they did they got along enough to have an intelligent conversation. Luke had finally decided to question Nathan one day at practice. "Nathan, do you know anything about Peyton because no one can get through to her. I mean I'm scared for her." "No, Luke, she shut me out a long time ago. A long time before we broke up. Sorry man." "It's ok. I'm just trying to get information from anyone I can find. She hasn't been normal since..." "Since you began dating Brooke." Nathan said finishing his brother's sentence and then taking a shot. "I'm not saying it's your fault, Luke. It's just when she saw you with Brooke she couldn't handle it. That much I know." Lucas was shocked. He would have liked to think he didn't cause Peyton to go into hiding, but his brain told him not to be so naive. "Nathan I know we don't talk much, but can you help me? I wanna get Peyton out of this. I love her, man. Brooke just ain't gonna cut it in the long run." "Yea, I guess I can help ya out." Nathan and Lucas left practice that night and went to go find Haley. They found her in the café, and told her their plan. She was in and they were ready for the next night.  
  
Luke walked up to Peyton's house with Nathan and Haley waiting outside for his sign to come in and surprise her. He knocked on the door but no one answered. All he heard was music blaring from upstairs in Peyton's room. It was a song he recognized. He knew it as 3 Doors Down - Away from the Sun and he liked the song. He opened the door and stepped into the house as he told Nathan and Haley not to follow right away. As he stepped in he heard the song start over.   
  
It's down to this. I've got to make my life make sense. Can anyone tell me what I've done. I miss the life. I miss the colors of the world. Can anyone tell me where I am. Cause now again I've found myself so far down.   
  
He walked farther into the house and heard the song continue to get louder and louder.  
  
Away from the sun the sun that shines into the darkest place. I'm so far down away from the sun again. Away from the sun again. I'm over of this. I'm tired of livin in the dark. Can anyone see me down here. The feeling's gone. There's nothing left to lift me up. Back into the world I know. And now again I've found myself so far down away from the sun again.  
  
He walked up the stairs and up near Peyton's room where he didn't see her at first.  
  
Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place. I'm so far down away from the sun. That shines to light the way for me to find my way back into the arms. That care about the ones like me. I'm so far down away from the sun again.  
  
As he stepped closer into her room he found her. She was on the floor next to a few empty medicine bottles. He ran over to her and kneeled down next to her. He began to cry. She was still living but he could tell that at any moment she was leaving his side. He looked at her and brushed her hair away from her face. "Why...I loved you Peyton," Luke whispered. She slowly turned her head to him and said "I loved you too, Luke. But a broken heart is hard to heal." She said very slowly, for she was very weak. He bent down and gave her one last kiss as she took her last breath. She was gone and Lucas was left there to suffer. He stood up, tears falling swiftly, and stood looking at her. The song played out as he exited the house.  
  
It's down to this. I've got to make this life make sense. And now I can't tell what I've done. And now again I've found myself so far down. Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place. I'm so far down away from the sun. that shines to light the way for me to find my way back into the arms. That care about ones like me. I'm so far down away from the sun again.  
  
He stepped outside into the dark with tears still falling. Nathan and Haley ran to him. He crumbled and all he could manage to get out was, "She's gone." Nathan and Haley didn't understand at first but they stayed and cried with him until he was ready to leave.  
  
Days later at her funeral everything flashed before his eyes. He wondered how things got like this. If he had noticed earlier the depression she was in maybe he could've saved her. But no one blamed Luke, but himself. He walked to her casket and remembered what a sweet and loving girl she could be. He'd broken up with Brooke days ago and he was depending on Nathan and Haley to help him through. He'd become very depressed too. He knew the image of Peyton taking her last breath and telling him "a broken heart is hard to heal" would haunt his nightmares for years to come. But he knew there was something to live for. Haley and Nathan stepped up beside him and they all laid a rose down in memory of her. "To Peyton" Lucas said quietly before he walked away. 


End file.
